Make A Deal!
by Ly Sparkyu
Summary: [DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN]"Aigoo, berhentilah memandangi mereka Kyu/ Kau tidak mau bertemu denganku, eoh?/ Hyung kau namja, tapi kenapa kau bertingkah seolah-olah kau ini seorang yeoja?/Bagaimana kencan butamu Kibum-ah?/[YAOI]


**Make A Deal!**

* * *

><p><strong>Author : Ly Sparkyu<strong>

**Cast :**** Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum, Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong and others**

**Pai****r **** : Ki****H****yun**** [Kibum X Kyuhyun]**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Disclaimer ****: Mine, Mine and Mine**

**Warning ****: OC, Lime, BL, Typo, and No Plagiat.**

**Tidak menerima Bashing dalam bentuk apa pun. Bagi yang tidak suka Kihyun, silahkan menjauh. Kka!**

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Reading!<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Teriakan para mahasisiwi terdengar membahana begitu empat namja melewati koridor kampus. Mereka bukanlah artis seperti di drama BBF yang di perankan oleh Lee Min Hoo, Kim Hyun Joong, Kim Joon, atau Kim Bum. Tapi mereka mahasiswa yang memiliki segudang prestasi dan daya tarik yang membuat seluruh mahasiswa tidak mampu menolak pesona mereka. Mereka adalah Choi Siwon, Jung Yunho, Lee Donghae dan Kim Kibum. Prestasi, Kekayaan, ketampanan, dan tubuh atletis yang mereka miliki tak heran jika mereka menjadi idola di Hansung University.

"Kyu, berhentilah memasang senyum bodoh seperti itu." Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri sampingnya. Padahal dua menit yang lalu dia mengatakan akan pergi ke toilet.

"Yak, mochi China! Kau juga berhentilah mengganggu kesenanganku."

"Hah, susah menasehati orang yang sedang jatuh cinta." Henry atau yang sering Kyuhyun sebut dengan mochi China memasang wajah prihatin.

"Ck, kau bisa bicara begitu karena kau sudah punya koala merah yang selalu menempel denganmu."

"Yak, namanya Zhoumi bukan koala merah. Lagi pula mana ada koala setampan itu." Tanpa memperdulikan sahabatnya yang mulai mengoceh panjang lebar, Kyuhyun berniat kembali melihat dari jendela pujaan hatinya. Tapi, dia langsung mendengus sebal karena ternyata pandangannya terhalangi oleh para mahasiswa yang juga megidolakan namja-namja tampan idola kampus. Sejak pertama kali memasuki Hansung University, Kyuhyun langsung jatuh hati pada empat namja yang menjadi idola kampus, tepatnya hanya satu orang, Kim Kibum.

"Aigoo, berhentilah memandangi mereka Kyu, lebih baik kau cepat habiskan makananmu itu." Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kantin kampus dan seperti biasa Kyuhyun akan mengambil kesempatan memandang empat sekawanan yang juga sedang menikmati makan siang mereka.

"Kau lihat ank , dia sangat tampan. Bahkan hanya dengan tersenyum saja sudah bisa melelehkan hatiku." Henry memutar bola matanya jengah mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun yang menurutnya terlalu puitis.

"Kalau begitu katakan padanya kalau kau sangat mencintainya. Kalau kau hanya memandanginya dari kejauhan dia tidak akan pernah tahu isi hatimu." Bukan sekali dua kali Henry mengingatkan Kyuhyun untuk mengatakan isi hatinya. Supaya tidak terus-terusan mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas.

"Sebelum aku mengatakanya mungkin aku sudah mati di tempat terlebih dahulu. Memandang dari kejauhan saja rasanya jantungku sudah akan melompat dari tempatnya." Kyuhyun langsung melahap makananya dengan cepat begitu salah satu dari empat namja yang dia pandangi melihat ke arahnya.

**Kihyun**

Kyuhyun memandang sebal samrtphonenya ketika mendapat pesan dari Henry. Sahabatnya itu sudah berjanji akan berangkat ke kampus bersama-sama, setelah lebih dari tiga puluh menit Kyuhyun menunggu ternyata sahabat yang mirip kue mochi itu baru saja bangun tidur.

"Pasti dia tidur larut karena telfonan hingga lupa waktu dengan koala merah itu." Walaupun begitu Kyuhyun sedikit merasa iri dengan Henry yang nasib cintanya jelas dan tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan sepertinya. Karena tidak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi, Kyuhyun memutuskan pergi dengan di antar supir.

Tanpa memperdulikan pandangan mahasiswa lainnya, Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah ruangan tempat penyimpanan tas dengan memasang wajah cemberut. Bagaimana tidak, baru saja Henry mengirimkan pesan bahwa memiliki kekasih itu sangat beruntung, bisa di antar jemput kapan saja. "Ck, kapan dia berhenti menggodaku?"

Membuka loker dengan sedikit keras, Kyuhyun memasukkan tasnya asal setelah mengambil buku untuk materi mata kuliah pertama. Karena merasa ada yang memperhatikan, Kyuhyun menoleh kearah kiri. Dan matanya langsung terbelalak begitu mendapati salah satu sunbae ank au di kampusnya berdiri di dekatnya. Karena ingin cepat-cepat pergi dan tidak hati-hati Kyuhyun langsung berbalik. Ternyata pintu loker belum dia tutup sehingga wajahnya menabrak pintu loker. Tanpa menghiraukan rasa sakit di hidungnya yang mancung, Kyuhyun langsung menutup loker dengan asal dan berlari keluar. Sedangkan namja yang sedari tadi berdiri hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan hoobaenya yang selalu ceroboh setiap melihatnya.

"Kyuhyun pabboya, pabboya, pabboya." Kyuhyun duduk di kursinya sambil merutuki kebodohannya. Dia tidak menyangka, refleksnya selalu terlihat bodoh bila sudah berada di dekat Kibum.

"Paboya, kenapa aku sangat ceroboh. Pasti dia menilai aku sangat bodoh." Henry yang baru saja memasuki kelas memandang heran kearah Kyuhyun yang memukul kepalanya walau tidak kuat berulang kali.

"Waeyo, Kyu? Ah bisa ku tebak. Pasti kau melakukan hal bodoh lagi di depan Kibum sunbae kan?"

"Aku sangat terkejut ketika tiba-tiba dia berdiri tidak jauh dariku." Seolah tidak ikut prihatin, Henry malah menertawakan kegeniusan Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah berfungsi jika sudah di dekat Kibum.

"Kyu, kau di tunggu Professor di ruangannya." Salah satu teman Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak di pintu kelas. Tanpa bertanya Professor siapa, Kyuhyun sudah sangat faham. Karena bukan sekali dua kali Kyuhyun di beri tugas tambahan oleh Professor yang tidak lain adalah pamannya sendiri, Shindong.

Kyuhyun langsung memutar arah ketika melihat Yunho dan Kibum berada tak jauh darinya. Tapi langkahnya langsung terhenti ketika Yunho memanggil namanya.

"Kau tidak mau bertemu denganku, eoh?" Kyuhyun terpaksa berbalik menghadap Yunho yang melipat tangan di dada.

"Aniya, aku hanya ingin kembali ke kelas karena ada yang tertinggal, hyung." Kening Kibum sedikit bertaut mendengar Kyuhyun mamanggil Yunho dengan hyung. Karena setau Kibum mahasiswa yang berstatus hoobae akan memanggil mereka dengan sebutan sunbae. Atau memang Kibum yang tidak tahu sesuatu.

"Hyung, aku buru-buru. Annyeong!" Karena tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya jika dekat-dekat dengan Kibum, Kyuhyun langsung berlari mengabaikan Yunho yang berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Yak, tidak ada kaset game lagi untukmu. Ck, padahal aku belum selesai berbicara."

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Kibum sambil melanjutkan langkah mereka.

"Ne." Yunho mulai berfikir sejak kapan Kibum mulai peduli dengan orang lain. Selama ini dia sama sekali tidak mau tahu urusan di sekitarnya, bahkan Kibum juga tidak pernah mau ambil pusing mengenai Siwon, Donghae dan juga dirinya. Tapi sepertinya ini sebuah kemajuan, Kibum sudah mau bertanya tentang orang lain.

Bukan sekali dua kali Kyuhyun di tinggal Henry karena pergi dengan namjachingunya koala merah asal China. Seperti saat ini, sudah lima belas menit Kyuhyun menunggu jemputannya tapi belum juga muncul. Salahkan saja eommanya yang super cantik itu tidak mengizinkan dirinya membawa mobil. Padahal usianya sudah sembilan belas tahun tapi eommanya terlalu khawatir berlebihan dan memperlakukannya seperti bayi. Adakalanya menjadi anak satu-satunya tidak menguntungkan untuk Kyuhyun.

Drrrttt….Drrrtttt

Smartphone di saku celananya bergetar.

"Yeobse-"

"Kyu, tunggu eomma beberapa menit lagi ne chagi. Eomma yang akan menjemputmu hari ini, sekalian menemani eomma ke salon."

"M-mwo! Ke salon? Eomma ak-"

"Tidak ada penolakan! Atau kau mau benda persegi empat yang ,"

"Ne, ne, ne. Terserah eomma saja."

"Pangeran kecil eomma memang sangat pintar." Lengkap sudah penderitaannya hari ini. Menemani eommanya ke salon adalah hal yang paling Kyuhyun benci. Bagaimana tidak, jika setiap ke salon eommanya dengan senang hati akan memperkenalkan dirinya ke setiap orang yang di kenalnya di salon. Dan jangan lupakan fakta bahwa eommanya yang selalu menyebutnya pengeran kecil. Berakhirlah pipinya yang tidak selamat, salahkan wajahnya yang terlalu imut untuk ukuran namja.

"Kau sendiri saja, Kyu? Mau pulang bersama kami?" Kyuhyun terkejut ketika mendapati Donghae berdiri di belakangnya. Terlihat Kibum dan Siwon berada di dalam mobill tidak jauh dari mereka. Sepertinya setelah ini Kyuhyun harus menemui Yesung di rumah sakit untuk memeriksa kesehatan jantungnya.

"Aku di jemput eomma, hyung." Kyuhyun mendengus sebal ketika Donghae mulai menertawakannya.

"Anak eomma, eoh? Baiklah aku duluan Kyu." Seperti biasa sebelum pergi Donghae akan menarik pipi Kyuhyun yang katanya makin hari makin berisi. Kalau tidak ingat dengan Eunhyuk itu adalah temannya, ingin rasanya Kyuhyun mengembalikan Donghae ke habitat asalnya, laut.

"Kapan Hyukhyuk dan ikan itu berhenti menyakiti pipiku." Kyuhyun tidak sadar jika interaksinya dengan Donghae tadi di saksikan beberapa mahasiswa. Mereka sangat rela berada di posisi Kyuhyun walaupun pipinya selalu mejadi korban.

"Kenapa aku harus suka dengan namja es datar itu? Andai saja itu Siwon hyung atau Donghae hyung yang tidak sedingin Kibum sunbae pasti tidak sesulit ini."

**Kihyun**

Di hari minggu yang cerah terlihat Jaejoong sedang berkutat dengan peralatan di dapur. Beberapa makanan sudah tersaji di kotak bekal yang sudah tentu makanan itu di buat khusus untuk namjachingunya. Berbeda dengan sepupunya yang masih bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya. Selama kuliah Jaejoong memang tinggal di rumah Kyuhyun karena orang tuanya berada di Jeju.

"Jae, eomma pergi dulu. Jangan lupa bangunkan pangeran kecil eomma ne. Dan satu lagi jangan coba-coba keluar dengan membawa mobil sendiri, arrachi?" Jaejoong hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Sepertinya niat Jaejoong untuk membawa mobil sendiri tidak akan pernah tercapai sama seperti Kyuhyun. Dan soal membangunkan pengeran kecil yang jika Kyuhyun dengar pasti akan sangat marah adalah pekerjaan yang sedikit sulit. Karena selalu saja ada sesi ini dan itu supaya Kyuhyun mau beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Kyu ireona. Cepat mandi dan temani aku." Teriakan Jaejoong tidak di gubris Kyuhyun. Bahkan Kyuhyun terlihat lebih menyamankan posisi tidurnya.

"Kyu cepat bangun atau kau mau ku seret ke kamar mandi."

"Ini masih pagi hyung, aku masih mengantuk."

"Yak, coba kau lihat jam. Ini sudah jam sebelas bukan pagi lagi Kyu."

"Ini kan hari libur hyung, aku masih ingin tidur."

"Kyu, temani aku ke apartment Yunie ne. Aku mau mengantar makanan untuknya. Palli Kyu sebentar lagi waktunya makan siang." Kyuhyun langsung menyibakkan selimutnya dan memandang Jaejoong yang tersenyum puas karena berhasil menggagalkan rencana tidur Kyuhyun sesi ke dua.

"Ck, kau mengganggu saja hyung. Kau yang punya namjachingu kenapa aku yang repot juga. Lagian kau bisa pergi sendiri kan?"

"Kau ingin melihat aku di cekik eommamu karena membawa mobil sendiri, eoh?" menghadapi kemarahan wanita cantik yang menjadi imo sekaligus eommanya adalah hal yang paling tidak ingin Jaejoong hadapi.

"Aku tidak meyuruhmu membawa mobil sendiri, kalau itu aku juga sudah tahu." Kyuhyun sudah dan akan menutup wajahnya dengan selimut kalau saja Jaejoong tidak langsung menarik selimut Kyuhyun dengan paksa.

"Kau menyuruhku naik angkutan umum? Dan membiarkan kulitku terbakar karena panas matahari?" Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Dengan terpaksa dia duduk di tepian ranjang karena dia yakin tidak akan bisa melanjutkan tidurnya kalau Jaejoong sudah punya keinginan seperti ini.

"Hyung kau itu namja, tapi kenapa kau bertingkah seolah-olah kau ini seorang yeoja?"

"Namja juga harus memperhatikan kulitnya."

"Ya, ya, ya terserah kau saja lah. Kau kan bisa minta antar Shin ahjussi, hyung." Jaejoong berkacak pinggang di hadapan Kyuhyun. Sulit sekali meminta sesuatu dari Kyuhyun tanpa berdebat terlebih dahulu. Karena tidak mau berdebat lebih lama lagi Jaejoong akhirnya mengeluarkan jurus terakhirnya.

"Kyu, jebal temani aku." Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang melihat hyungnya yang sudah bertingkah seperti anak anjing yang di buang.

Jaejoong langsung bersorak begitu Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda dia setuju. Sangat menyenangkan juga mempunyai sepupu evil seperti Kyuhyun. Kalau bukan bersama Kyuhyun, Jaejoong tidak akan berani datang ke apartemen Yunho seorang diri. Karena Jaejoong masih selalu was-was dengan sikap Yunho yang terkadang bisa sangat pervert.

Sesampainya di apartemen Yunho, Jaejoong langsung ke dapur menemani Yunho makan dengan makanan yang sengaja dia siapkan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tidak tertarik melihat adegan makan Yunjae yang penuh dengan lovey dovey, jadilah dia di ruang tengah melihat koleksi foto-foto Yunho.

Bel apartemen berbunyi. Karena Kyuhyun merasa bahwa dia tamu jadi dia tidak mau repot-repot untuk membuka kan pintu dan membiarkan Yunho meninggalkan acara makan plus lovey doveynya.

Jantung Kyuhyun berpacu lebih cepat karena ternyata yang datang adalah Kibum. Karena tidak mau ketahuan kalau dia merasa sangat gugup, Kyuhyun memfokuskan pada album foto yang sedang dia pegang. Keringat dingin mulai menjalar ditubuhnya karena Kibum dan Yunho duduk di sofa ruang tengah tak jauh darinya.

"Bagaimana kencan butamu Kibum-ah?"

Nyuuuttttt

Dada Kyuhyun terasa nyeri bagai ribuan jarum menusuk di jantungnya. Dari awal Kyuhyun sudah tahu konsekuensi mencintai Kibum yang jelas-jelas tidak mencintainya. Tapi dia tidak menyangka rasanya akan sesakit ini.

"Seperti biasa, tidak ada yang menarik." Yunho terkekeh mendengar jawaban Kibum. Bukan sekali dua kali Kibum kencan namun tidak pernah ada yang berhasil. Karena semua rencana kencan memang keinginan orang tuanya yang ingin Kibum cepat menikah.

"Sampai kapan kau membuat eommamu menunggu?"

"Sampai bertemu yang tepat." Hati Kyuhyun sedikit merasa ada cahaya baru karena ternyata Kibum belum mempunyai kekasih. Walau tidak menutup kemungkinan dalam waktu dekat Kibum akan menemukan seseorang yang tepat.

"Kau jangan terlalu banyak memilh Kibum-ah. Kasihan eommamu yang sudah sangat ingin menimang cucu. Lagi pula beberapa bulan lagi kita akan menyelesaikan kuliah kita."

Kibum tidak mengacuhkan ocehan Yunho. Karena baginya memilih istri bukan seperti memilih pakaian di toko baju yang kalau tidak pas bisa di gonta-ganti. Pandangan Kibum teralih ke arah Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk membolak balik album foto. "Dia sepupu Boojae," kata Yunho yang seolah mengerti arti kebingungan dari wajah Kibum. Yunho menepuk keningnya karena baru ingat kalau Boojaenya masih menunggunya di dapur.

"Kibum-ah, kau tunggu dulu sebentar. Aku belum menyelesaikan makanku bersama Boojae." Kibum hanya berdehem sebagai jawaban.

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan keringatnya mulai mengalir. Di tinggal seruangan berdua dengan Kibum sangat menyiksa dirinya. Bahkan untuk bernafas normal saja susah karena kerja jantungnya benar-benar di luar batas wajar.

"Kau kepanasan?" tanya Kibum yang melihat Kyuhyun mulai berkeringat padahal pendingin ruangan sudah di aktifkan.

"Sepertinya i-iya su-sunbae. Mungkin aku perlu ke toilet untuk membasuh muka." Kyuhyun langsung bernajak pergi ke toilet dengan sedikit terges-gesa.

"Apa dia takut melihatku?" Kibum langsung menyentuh wajahnya. Dia berfikir mungkin Kyuhyun takut melihat wajahnya karena setiap melihatnya Kyuhyun akan terlihat gugup dan langsung menghindar.

**Kihyun**

Beberapa hari belakangan ini Kyuhyun sering memperhatikan Kibum duduk seorang diri di lapangan olahraga kampus. Kibum duduk tenang sambil memegang beberapa alat tulis dengan mata yang sekali-kali menatap lurus ke depan. Kyuhyun tidak tahu siapa yang sedang Kibum perhatikan, karena banyak mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang sedang bermain bola atau sekedar duduk-duduk di sekitar lapangan. Seperti saat ini di lapangan terlihat ada Baekhyun, Taemin, Suho, Sulli, Tiffany, Jessica dan masih banyak lagi yang Kyuhyun sendiri tidak hafal nama mereka satu persatu.

Kyuhyun memberanikan diri mendekati Kibum yang sedang asyik dengan kegiatannya memperhatikan seseorang yang Kyuhyun tidak tahu siapa. Kyuhyun teringat percakapan Yunho dan Kibum beberapa minggu lalu saat di apartment Yunho. Kalau di hitung-hitung tidak sampai satu bulan mereka akan menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Jadi sebelum Kibum keluar dari kampus ini, Kyuhyun ingin menanyakan sesuatu agar tidak ada penyesalan di kemudian hari. Karena dia juga teringat nasehat sahabatnya mochi China 'You will never know the real answer, before you try'.

Semakin dekat jaraknya dengan Kibum, jantung Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mulai berpacu tidak normal. Namun, dia sudah bertekat untuk menanyakan saat ini juga.

"Su-sunbae." Kibum langsung menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang tidak jauh darinya.

"Kau perlu sesuatu?" tangan Kyuhyun mengepal erat untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya. Ingin rsanya dia berbalik dan berlari sejauh mungkin.

"Engg, bo-bolehkah aku bertanya se-suatu?" Kibum sedikit menggeser duduknya untuk mempersilahkan Kyuhyun duduk.

"Duduklah." Demi segala kaset game pemberian Yunho, Kyuhyun bisa melihat Kibum tersenyum tipis ke arahnya. Andai di dekatnya ada boneka nemo, dengan senang hati Kyuhyun berikan untuk Donghae. #abaikan

"Maaf kalau pertanyaanku tidak sopan. Tapi a-apa sunbae su-sudah punya pacar? Ma-maksudku…,"

"Belum," jawab Kibum memotong ucapan Kyuhyun. Bintang-bintang serasa berhamburan di hati Kyuhyun. Kalau tidak ingat saat ini sedang bersama Kibum, sudah di pastikan dia akan melompat kegirangan seperti yang sering dia lakukan di rumah.

"Tapi aku sudah memiliki calon istri."

CTARRR…...

Hati Kyuhyun seolah hancur berkeping-keping seketika. Padahal baru beberapa detik yang lalu dia bisa merasakan ada jutaan bunga bertaburan di hatinya. Namun Kyuhyun sudah mempersiapkan diri sedari awal tentang kemungkinan terburuk. "Ternyata memang sudah tidak ada kesempatan ya," batin Kyuhyun miris. Namun dia selalu ingat pesan Jaejoong ketika mereka kecil, bahwa namja tidak boleh menangis.

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" tanya Kibum.

"Bukan apa-apa sunbae. Hanya ingin tahu saja, karena di antara kalian berempat cuma sunbae yang tidak pernah aku lihat dengan pasangannya." Untuk alasan yang satu ini Kyuhyun memang tidak mengada-ada. Kyuhyun tahu dengan jelas siapa namjachingu Yunho dan Donghae. Begitu pula dengan Siwon, meski tidak tahu siapa namanya tapi Kyuhyun sudah beberapa kali melihat Siwon dengan kekasihnya.

"Boleh aku minta tolong padamu?" Kibum menatap lekat Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menundukkan kepalanya.

"Eh. Ne, tentu saja. Sunbae minta bantuan apa?"

"Kau bisa berikan ini?"Kibum menyerahkan beberapa tumpukan kertas yang sudah di masukkan ke dalam map.

"Apa ini sunbae? Lalu aku berikan pada siapa kertas ini?"

"Calon istriku. Kau bisa memberikannya di perpustakaan." Walaupun hati Kyuhyun terasa hancur tapi dia sudah di ajarkan sedari kecil untuk mau membantu orang lain.

"Baiklah, lalu setelah ini apa yang harus aku katakan padanya?" Dengan suara sedikit lesu Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum ke arah Kibum yang sedang menatap layar smartphonenya.

"Katakan padanya, aku tunggu di Yeouido Park tepat jam tujuh." Kibum langsung pergi setelah Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban. Kyuhyun tahu dimana itu taman Yeouido. Taman yang akan sangat indah jika di kunjungi pada musim semi seperti saat ini dan bunga sakura yang akan bermekaran sejauh 6 km di sepanjang jalan Yunjunro.

**Kihyun**

Selama dua semester Kyuhyun Kuliah di Hansung University, baru kali ini Kyuhyun tidak menggerutu ketika Shindong menyuruhnya mengembalikan buku-buku ke perustakaan. Pasalnya dia juga memang berencana ke perpustakaan sesuai permintaan Kibum. Kyuhyun ingin tahu seperti apa wajah orang yang sangat beruntung yang sudah mendapatkan hati Kibum.

Setelah mengembalikan buku, Kyuhyun mengitari perpustakaan mencari seseorang yang Kibum maksud. Namun, sudah setengah jam Kyuhyun berkeliling-keliling Kyuhyun tidak bisa menemukan calon istri Kibum. Kyuhyun merutuki kebodohannya yang tidak menanyakan nama dan bagaimana ciri-cirinya kepada Kibum.

Karena sudah lelah dan Jaejoong pun sudah puluhan kali menghubunginya, akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pulang. Jam di tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 16.40 PM, wajar saja jika eomma dan Jaejoong sudah puluhan kali meyuruhnya untuk cepat pulang.

Setelah mandi dan makan malam bersama eomma dan hyungnya, Kyuhyun berjalan ke kamarnya dengan lesu. Patah hati di tambah dengan lelah tubuh membuatnya ingin cepat-cepat merebahkan dirinya di kasur empuknya.

"Katakan padanya, aku tunggu di Yeouido Park tepat jam tujuh."

Mata Kyuhyun langsung terbelalak lebar ketika teringat pesan Kibum tadi sore. Padahal matanya baru saja terpejam lima menit. Tanpa memperdulikan kepalanya yang sedikit pusing karena bangun dengan tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun langsung berganti pakaian dengan asal dan berlari keluar kamar. Beruntung supir keluarga Kyuhyun tidak memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung, karena Kyuhyun langsung menarik supirnya yang sedang bersantai minum kopi di halaman belakang. Tidak ingin membuat eomma dan hyungnya khawatir, Kyuhyun mengirim sebuah pesan untuk keduanya. Kyuhyun tidak perlu pamitan pada appanya, karena sampai satu minggu ke depan appanya masih berada di China untuk urusan bisnis.

Setelah berpesan kepada supirnya untuk tetap di tempat, Kyuhyun belari memasuki taman Yeouido dengan tergesa-gesa. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.55 PM, dan itu berarti Kibum sudah menunggu hampir satu jam. Kyuhyun terus berlari menjelajahi taman tapi dia sama sekali tidak menemukan Kibum.

"Otthokhe. Kibum hyung pasti kecewa aku tidak bisa menemukan calon istrinya." Dengan masih menggenggam map yang di berikan Kibum, Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Padahal dia bisa bertanya kepada Jaejoong nomer handphone Yunho dan meminta nomer Kibum dari Yunho. Dengan begitu dia tidak perlu jauh-jauh minta maaf pada Kibum karena tidak bisa menyampaikan pesan Kibum untuk calon istrinya. Tapi, sepertinya otak genius Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah berfungsi jika itu menyangkut Kibum.

Kyuhyun duduk di tempat yang biasanya di jadikan tempat pertunjukan budaya yang Kyuhyun sendiri tidak tahu apa namanya. Taman terlihat sangat sepi tidak ada pengunjung yang terlihat satu pun. "Apa Kibum hyung sudah pulang?"

Sayup-sayup Kyuhyun mendengar dentingan piano yang mengalun lembut. Melodi yang mengalun terdengar seperti lagu Train yang sudah sedikit di aransemen. Karena penasaran, Kyuhyun mengikuti arah suara piano. Di tengah-tengah taman, Kyuhyun bisa melihat seseorang sedang memainkan piano. Kyuhyun diam mematung mendengar alunan musik yang terdengar lembut dan terkesan manis. Sampai musik berakhir Kyuhyun masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan matanya langsung membulat begitu melihat namja yang memainkan piano adalah Kibum.

Hati Kyuhyun langsung sedih dan merasa bersalah. Lagu yang di mainkan Kibum tadi pasti lagu untuk calon istrinya dan Kyuhyun yakin Kibum akan sangat kecewa karena calon isrinya tidak bisa mendengar permainan pianonya.

Terlihat Kibum berjalan santai ke arah Kyuhyun. Malam ini Kibum terlihat sangat rapi namun tidak terlalu formal. Kyuhyun terpaku melihat Kibum yang mengenakan kaos dan di lapisi jas blazer yang membuatnay terlihat sangat tampan di mata Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengenakan kaos putih polos yang di lapisi kemeja berwarna biru di padukan dengan celana jeans dan sepatu loafer casual. Sederhana tapi sangat manis untuknya.

"Sunbae mianhe karena aku,"

"Kau masih memanggilku sunbae?" Kyuhyun lupa, sebelum Kibum pergi tadi sore Kibum memintanya memanggil hyung saja.

"Mian hyung. Aku tidak bisa menemukan orang yang kau maksud?"

"Wae?"

"Aku tidak menemukan siapa pun di perpustakaan kecuali ak…," Kyuhyun langsung tertegun dengan ucapannya sendiri. Buru-buru dia melihat isi dalam map yang Kibum berikan padanya. Mata Kyuhyun seperti akan lepas dari tempatnya ketika melihat sketsa wajah di dalam map yang sedari tadi dia pegang.

"I-ini, ini a-ap," Lidah Kyuhyun terasa kelu untuk berucap karena melihat puluhan sketsa wajahnya di dalam map milik Kibum dengan berbagai pose. Terlihat sketsa dirinya seperti berada di kantin, koridor kampus, kelas bahkan di taman belakang kampus.

Kibum masih berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun dengan memasukkan tangannya di kedua saku celananya.

"Hyung, kenapa aku, kenapa wajahku ini bagaimana aku, wajahku." Kibum tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang belepotan dan tidak jelas.

"Aku dengar kau sangat pintar." Mungkin jika tidak dalam situasi seperti ini sudah di pastikan tanduk Kyuhyun akan keluar mendengar sindiran Kibum. Karena lelah melihat proses Kyuhyun yang sangat lama, Kibum menarik map di tangan Kyuhyun dan meletakkan di rerumputan.

Kibum melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun yang malah ikut melangkah mundur. Kali ini bukan hanya sekedar jantungnya yang berpacu lebih cepat tapi juga darahnya berdesir hebat, seluruh tubuhnya serasa ada sengatan listrik melihat tatapan Kibum dan bisa dia rasakan keringat dingin mulai mengaliri tubuhnya. Kyuhyun masih benar-benar shock dan tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana.

Tubuh Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa bergerak karena punggungnya membentur pohon yang tidak bisa di katakan kecil sedangkan tangan Kibum sudah berada di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Dengan jarak sedekat ini bisa Kyuhyun rasakan bau parfum maskulin Kibum.

"Sekarang kau tahukan siapa calon istriku?" untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun melihat senyum Kibum yang sangat lembut. Tidak pernah sebelumnya Kyuhyun membayangkan bisa melihat senyum Kibum dengan jarak sedekat ini.

"Ta-tapi itu tadi sketsa wajahku hyung."

"Ne, calon istriku adalah kau. Kim Kyuhyun!" Demi semua ikan peliharaan Donghae dan koleksi boneka gajah Jaejoong, Kyuhyun meminta jangan sadarkan dirinya kalau pun ini hanya sekedar ilusi atau hanya lirik lagu karangan Ryeowook, hyung sekaligus partner waktu mereka kecil. Dan ingatkan dirinya untuk ke gereja setelah ini untuk berterima kasih kepada Tuhan.

Kibum memandangi wajah Kyuhyun yang tak mampu berucap sepatah katapun. Perlahan Kibum mengeliminasi jarak wajah mereka yang membuat mata Kyuhyun makin terbelalak lebar ketika benda kenyal, dingin namun terasa halus itu menyentuh bibirnya yang sama sekali belum pernah tersentuh. Dapat Kyuhyun lihat dengan jelas mata Kibum yang terpejam di sesi ciuman mereka. Ciuman yang sama sekali tidak ada nafsu di dalamnya bahkan Kibum hanya menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Kyuhyun hingga beberapa detik. Tubuh Kyuhyun hampir saja merosot kalau saja Kibum tidak menahan tubuhnya.

"Saranghae Kyu." Kibum kembali menyatukan bibir mereka setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat mata Kyuhyun terasa panas. Mendengar kalimat cinta dari Kibum adalah hal yang paling Kyuhyun impikan selama satu tahun ini. Dan saat ini Kyuhyun benar-benar bisa mendengar langsung Kibum mengucapkan pernyataan cinta bahkan Kyuhyun bisa merasakan bagaimana manisnya ciuman Kibum.

Setelah Kibum melepaskan ciumannya, Kibum mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya. Benda kecil persegi empat yang di dalamnya berisi sebuah cincin Cartier yang terlihat sederhana namun tetap terlihat mewah.

"Will you marry me?" Kyuhyun menutup mulutnya dengan ke dua tangannya untuk menahan isakannya, namun air matanya tetap tidak bisa dia sembunyikan. Kalau biasanya dia selalu menepati janji agar tidak menangis sesuai pesan Jaejoong, tapi kali ini dia ingin meluapkan tangis bahagianya.

Kyuhyun langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan Kibum dan menangis di dadanya. Kibum balik memeluk Kyuhyun tak kalah erat dan mengecup kepala Kyuhyun berulang kali.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Kyu." Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Kau tidak mau?" seketika Kyuhyun langsung melepas pelukannya dan memandang Kibum dengan sebal. Bagaimana mungkin sesuatu yang sudah sangat di impikan dia tolak begitu saja.

"Kau tidak mau?" Kibum mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Kibum hyung paboya, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mau. Huweeee….." Kibum tertawa kecil melihat Kyuhyun yang semakin menangis keras dan langsung memeluknya. Namun, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya karena teringat sesuatu.

"Tapi hyung, eomma dan appa pasti tidak mengizinkan aku menikah sekarang." Kyuhyun yakin eommanya yang selalu memperlakukannya seperti bayi bahkan masih menyebutnya pangeran kecil, tidak akan membiarkan dirinya menikah di usia muda.

Kibum mengambil smartphone di saku jasnya dan menghubungi eommanya melalui video call. Lagi-lagi mata Kyuhyun terbelalak lebar melihat beberapa orang paruh baya yang Kyuhyun yakini orang tua Kibum sedang berbincang-bincang dengan orang tuanya. Sepertinya tidak lama lagi Kyuhyun memerlukan mata baru karena matanya akan rusak terlalu sering melotot tidak wajar.

"Hyung ini, bagaimana mungkin?"

"Mereka sedang membicarakan tanggal pernikahan kita Kyu."

"Mwo? Jinja?" Kebaikan apa yang telah dia lakukan sampai-sampai dia menerima semua keberuntungan ini, seperti itulah kira-kira yang ada di fikiran Kyuhyun.

**Kihyun**

Kibum dan Kyuhyun berbaring di rerumputan melihat langit malam setelah menyuruh Shin ahjussi untuk pulang terlebih dahulu. Kyuhyun masih belum percaya kalau semua ini adalah kenyataan bukan sekedar mimpi, apalagi orang tuanya dan Kibum sedang membicarakan tanggal pernikahan.

"Hyung."

"Hm."

"Bagaimana bisa orang tuamu berada di rumahku dan langsung membicarakan pernikahan?" Kyuhyun berbaring di rerumputan dengan beralaskan dada Kibum. Sedangkan sebelah tangan Kibum memeluk tubuhnya.

"Aku yang memintanya."

"Kau yang meminta? Sejak kapan kau rencanakan ini, hyung?" Kyuhyun berbalik posisi dan menghadap wajah Kibum yang masih menatap langit malam.

"Setelah aku kembali dari apartment Yunho beberapa minggu lalu." Walaupun tidak bisa mendengar cerita secara terperinci tapi Kyuhyun bisa mengerti maksud Kibum.

"Hyung."

"Hm."

"Kau tahu kalau aku sudah sangat lama menyukaimu?" Kini pandangan Kibum beralih sepenuhnya ke arah Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat serius menunggu jawabannya.

"Arra." Kyuhyun sudah akan bangun kalau saja Kibum tidak menahan tubuhnya. Sehingga separuh tubuh Kyuhyun bertumpu di atas tubuh Kibum.

"Kau bilang kau sudah tahu? Tapi kenapa kau diam saja?" seperti kebiasaannya jika sedang merajuk, Kyuhyun akan memajukan bibirnya beberapa centi yang mempermudah Kibum mencuri satu ciuman lagi.

"Yak, berhentilah menciumku." Kelihatannya kali ini Kyuhyun benar-benar merajuk karena dia langsung bangun dari tubuh Kibum dan duduk membelakanginya. Kibum hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun karena sebenarnya Kibum juga sudah sangat lama memperhatikan Kyuhyun jadi dia sudah tidak heran dengan segala sifat Kyuhyun. Kibum bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk memeluk Kyuhyun dari belakang.

"Kau mau tahu apa alasannya?"

"Mwo?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit ketus.

"Aku tidak ingin pacaran, tapi ingin langsung menikah." Kyuhyun berbalik dan menghadap ke arah Kibum yang masih memeluknya.

"Maksudmu apa, hyung?"

"Pada saat itu aku belum bisa menggantikan posisi appa." Kening Kyuhyun berkerut karena masih belum mengerti maksud Kibum.

"Aku akan langsung menikah kalau aku sudah bekerja."

"Jadi maksudnya kau menunggu saat ini ketika kau sudah bisa bekerja menggantikan appamu, hyung? Makanya kau juga tidak pernah terlihat bersama pasanganmu seperti yang lain?"

"Hm."

"Lalu mulai kapan kau menyukaiku, hyung?" Kibum melepas pelukannya dan kembali berbaring di rerumputan karena enggan menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat memalukan. Bagaimana reaksi Kyuhyun jika dia tahu kalau Kibum sebenarnya sudah menyukainya ketika Kyuhyun masih sekolah di Senior High School. Dan Kibum tidak akan bisa mengatakan dengan jujur kalau dia mulai jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama ketika tanpa sengaja Kibum melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang menemani Jaejoong menemui Yunho.

"Hyung, jawab aku." Sedari kecil Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah puas kalau pertanyaannya tidak di jawab. Kyuhyun ikut rebahan di atas tubuh Kibum tanpa rasa canggung, toh sebentar lagi Kibum akan menjadi suaminya.

"Kyu, turun."

"Shirroe! Jawab dulu pertanyaanku."

"Tapi kau bangun dulu dari atas tubuhku."

"Badanku tidak segemuk itu, jadi tidak mungkin kau keberatan." Yang menjadi permasalahan bukan badan Kyuhyun yang berat. Tapi kaki Kyuhyun menyentuh daerah privat yang sangat berbahaya jika di ganggu sedikit saja.

"Kyu, turun dari tubuhku."

"Aku akan turun kalau kau mau menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Kau mau tanggung jawab jika ada sesuatu yang bangun?" Kyuhyun memandang wajah Kibum yang menyeringai dan seketika Kyuhyun langsung menjauh dari tubuh Kibum. Kyuhyun bukan namja bodoh yang tidak bisa mengartikan maksud ucapan Kibum. Dan demi apapun di seluruh dunia ini, Kyuhyun masih belum siap menghadapi yang satu itu.

"Atau perlu kita latihan untuk malam pertama?" Untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun ingin memukul wajah Kibum dengan apa pun. Tapi sepertinya tidak juga, Kyuhyun harus memilih benda yang tidak membuat wajah tampan Kibum tergores.

**Kihyun**

Kyuhyun bangun dari mimpi indahnya masih dalam dekapan hangat Kibum. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa ngilu pasca kegiatan mereka tadi malam. Satu minggu setelah Kibum menyelesaikan pendidikannya, mereka melangsungkan pernikahan yang di hadiri seluruh keluarga dan para sahabat. Dan sekarang usia pernikahan mereka sudah memasuki bulan ke tiga.

Mata Kyuhyun melihat jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul 07.05 AM. Beruntung hari ini dia tidak memiliki jadwal kuliah pagi jadi bisa mempersiapkan keperluan suaminya sebelum ke kantor.

Kyuhyun kesusahan mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya karena kedua tangan Kibum masih memeluk tubuhnya yang hanya di tutupi selimut. Tidak biasanya Kibum bangun lebih lama dari Kyuhyun, biasanya Kibum sudah bangun lebih dulu bahkan tidak jarang Kibum yang menyiapkan sarapan sederhana untuk mereka berdua.

"Hyung, hyung, ireona." Kyuhyun mencolek-colek wajah Kibum yang masih memejamkan matanya. Dalam hati Kyuhyun memuji wajah Kibum yang selalu terlihat tampan meskipun sedang tertidur.

"Hyung, palli. Nanti kau telat ke kantor." Perlahan mata Kibum terbuka menatap Kyuhyun yang tersenyum manis. Seperti biasa Kibum akan mengambil jatah morning kissnya. Kyuhyun sudah akan bangkit namun lagi-lagi gagal karena Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu yang tidak nyaman di bagian bawah. Mata Kyuhyun membulat karena melihat milik Kibum masih tertanam di bagian bawahnya. Dan Kyuhyun bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergerak di dalamnya.

"Hyung aku mau mandi dan kau juga harus ke kantor, jadi lepas pelukanmu ini."

GLUP…...

Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya kasar melihat mata Kibum yang menatap intens wajahnya, benar-benar pertanda buruk. Kalau sudah begini bisa di pastikan dia akan membolos mata kuliah siang nanti karena tidak bisa berjalan. Setelah menikah, Kyuhyun mengetahui satu fakta, ternyata Kibum itu mesum.

"Hyung, bisa kau cabut milikmu itu?"

"Kau sudah membangunkannya yang sedari tadi masih tertidur, Kyu." Kesalahan fatal yang Kyuhyun lakukan adalah semakin bergerak yang membuat sesuatu di dalamnya semakin mengeras. "Sial," umpat Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Sepertinya kau harus bertanggung jawab." Kyuhyun hanya bisa pasrah ketika perlahan Kibum merayap di atas tubuhnya yang memang sedari tadi malam sudah polos.

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>Note's : HAPPY DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN!<strong>

**Kembali lagi dengan Ly –yang membuat cerita. Dan kembali lagi dengan Dik –yang mempublish cerita. Karena Ly gak buat note apa-apa, jadi Dik selalu nongol disini.**

**Dik suka FF yang ini, apalagi bagian akhir #smirk**

**[Thanks For Review]**

**Next FF : [KiHyun – Kibum Pabboya!] –FF berikutnya paling Dik sukai. M-preg dan married life. Hehe.**

**Important!**

**Make A Review Please?**

**Yang baca mohon ninggalin jejak ya! Hargai penulis yang membuat cerita ini. Supaya semakin banyak KiHyun bertebaran :D**

**[Thanks For Reading]**

**Jja!**


End file.
